Resident Evil The Path To Hell
by UserName-Forbidden
Summary: I was really scared about my experience and i will share it with you... I don't think i will ever go another game again after these shocking events...
1. Chapter 1

So one day i decided to play Resident Evil 6. The game was very normal, nothing unusual happened.

I got a call from my friend, Narro. He asked if he could come over to my place. I got suspicious, because he sounded very panicky and shaky. I decided to invite him over.

He arrived at 11am. When i opened the door and saw him, he looked pale. I invited him in and we both played a bit of Call of Duty Black ops II. He didn't talk much, so i asked him whats wrong. He explained about how he felt that he was being watched so he wanted to get out of the house. I didn't believe much of the 'being watched' part because i know he has anxiety.

So i went to the toilet. As i was in there, a heard a very loud 'FOOSH...' I jumped as the sound hit me. When i got out, everyone in the neighbourhood stood outside, confused as to what the sound was. The only person that didn't hear it was my friend, Narro. It was very loud, like 3 megaphones stacked in a parallel line, so i was concerned as to why he didnt hear it.

About a couple of hours later, he went home without saying 'bye' or anything. I got a nerve racking chill at the top of my spine while thinking about how scary he was acting.

The next day, i started to play Resident Evil 6 on my playstation 3. I put the disc in without taking a careful look at it and i loaded the game.

Everything was fine: the intro cutscene, the main menu, etc. i also realised i complete the game on veteran difficulty, so i decided to start over to Leons campiagn on professional difficulty. Thats when i noticed something new.

I was scrolling through the difficulties from 'amateur' to 'no hope'. Then i got surprised. When you scroll through to the easiest difficulty, the arrow on the left should disappear, implying that you cant go on an easier difficulty, when i got to 'no hope', i noticed the arrow on the right didnt disappear, which means there was a new difficulty after it. I didnt remember installing any recent updates, in case it came with a new difficulty.

I scrolled right after no nope and i discovered a new difficulty: 'DEMONIC'. Before i started the game, i checked the trophy collection for new trophies pointing towards this difficulty. Thats when i noticed something unusual. I found a new trophy requirement for this difficulty, but the type of trophy im rewarded for completion is a 'RED' trophy. The title of the achievement was named 'The path to hell' and the description of the trophy was 'prepare to meet Satan, Troy!' I got extremely scared because my name was in the description; my real name is Troy! I was starting to suspect Narro had something to do with this.

So I started the game and the cutscene played with Leon and Helena witnessing the President with the C-virus. But there was a terrible twist to the cutscene. The normal version of the cutscene is when Leon shoots the President right before it grabs Helena. But in this version, Leon missed the shot, and the President got Helena and the President eats Helena's flesh away, one by one. Leon didnt rush over to help, though. He just stands there, watching Helena getting eaten away, with a smile on his face.

After the cutscene finishes, Leon is by himself. I keep playing until i get to the room with the man and his missing daughter. Then another twist comes. It turns out in the new version of the cutscene, the man already was a zombie. then he tackles Leon, digs his hand through Leons stomach and eats his intestines away until Leon dies. Then Leon becomes a zombie.

After the cutscene, the screen cuts to black and skips to Chapter 4, inside the plane. When the chapter started, everyone was zombie, and even Leon was a zombie. Leon limps his way to the cockpit and finds Derek Simmons. Then the gameplay starts, as I control Leon in his zombie form. I couldn't attack, so all i had to do was run around until i die. Then, when Simmons grabbed Leon, Simmons transformed into a giant beast like at the end of Chapter 4, on the train. Then simmons pushes Leon to the ground and peels the flesh off Leon, scraping the flesh until it was nothing but bone.

Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans rush into the cockpit, but simmons disappeared. Chris stared at the Skeleton of Leon and laughed furiously, like a demon. While Chris was enjoying the humour of a dead body, Piers turned into a zombie and ate Chris' neck until he was dead, then Piers violently ate himself to his Death.

I quickly ran to the toilet and threw up in disguist to the grotesque scenes. After i finished, i went back to the game, noticing that the screen was black. After a couple of seconds, big words appear in a bloody font: HELLO, TROY! CARE TO JOIN US!?

I got scared again, after they used my name. Then the words disappeared, and Jake and Sherry appear transparently like a ghost, inside the black background. Jake and Sherry appeared facing backwards, then, Jake turns his head 180 degrees without moving his body, facing me with black eyes and blood dripping from his eye socket. He talks in a screeching, distorted voice saying: DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR FRIEND IS?

I knew that it had something to do with Narro. Then Jake talks again: PUT ON YOUR HEADSET AND TALK TO US!

I got confused about the interactive speech in singleplayer when you use your headset. So i put my headset on, turned it on and replied in a loud clear voice: 'no, i do not.' After my speech, Jake replies: IF YOU'RE SO CURIOUS, HE'S WITH US NOW!

I hear Narro's voice coming from the game, though i do not see his physical form. TROY! GET AWAY FROM THE GAME! RUN, BEFORE THEY GET YOU! Sherry turns her head just like Jake did before. Her eyes were black and blood pours from her eye sockets, just like Jake. Sherry screams in her loud, distorted voice surrounding me from all sides: DEATH IS INEVITABLE, YOU CANT ESCAPE!

I start to burst into tears and rapidly press the button power on my ps3, but i keep hearing that noise where the console beeps 3 times and cancels the action. Sherry says the same sentence as before, but her voice gets louder and louder every time: DEATH IS INEVITABLE, YOU CANT ESCAPE!

I press the eject button rapidly, but i keep hearing 3 beeps every time i press it. DEATH IS INEVITABLE, YOU CANT ESCAPE!

I unplug the console and TV. DEATH IS INEVITABLE, YOU CANT ESCAPE!

My house starts to shake like an earthquake. I grab big, blunt objects and smash it and throw it at the TV. DEATH IS INEVITABLE, YOU CANT ESCAPE!

I finally get a sledgehammer from my garage and smash the console to pieces. The console turns off and the game stops. I pant rapidly and start crying. I was horrified from the experience. I look at the shards of my Resident Evil 6 disc and notice, above the CapCom logo, Narro's face inside a drawing of a pentagram. I discard my TV, Console and damaged furniture into the recycling bin.

The next day, the police came to my door and informed me that Narro was murdered yesterday at 1:32pm, which was the exact time i played the game. The police said death was from an arrow to the head from a crossbow by a girl with short black hair, dressed in red. After a few seconds, i found out it was Ada, from Resident Evil 6.

I realised why this all happened. My friend, Narro, when it comes to religion, chose the atheist path. He met a girl with short black hair and red casual clothing, saying: BELIEVE IN THE LORD, OR YOU WILL SUFFER, ALONG WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY... Narro didnt react very well, so he said: 'Go away, i dont need some idiot to tell me what and what not to believe.' Then she responded: BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU AND YOUR RELATIVES... I WILL TURN YOUR HOBBIES AGAINST YOU WITH THIS UNLUCKY CURSE! Then she ran off.

Now this woman has 'cursed' my friend and he was killed. But one thing that didnt add up was before the curse, Narro met the girl that looked like Ada. But after the curse, he was killed by a girl that looked like Ada. When the shocking events happened in my gameplay, Every playable character appeared except for Ada. So one question that racks my mind is: Did Ada kill him, or was it the religious girl?

After the police left, i dropped to my knees and wailed in tears. This was the scariest moment of my life, and ill never forget it. I had a case of anxiety and depression, and after that experience, i dont think that i will ever sleep again.

I should just die, right here, right now!


	2. No reviews

I need someone's opinion on this story!


End file.
